


just one more look at you (my heart has been hypnotized)

by gaysgaysgays



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysgaysgays/pseuds/gaysgaysgays
Summary: Tang Yi wakes up tangled up with Shao Fei.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	just one more look at you (my heart has been hypnotized)

**Author's Note:**

> title from hypnotized by years & years!

Tang Yi loves Shao Fei. He loves the brave Shao Fei that puts his life on the line almost every day to protect others, loves the kind Shao Fei who is willing to be a support system to anyone who needs him, loves the angry Shao Fei who fights for the people he loves, loves the patient Shao Fei who is gentle and waits, who _waited_ for him.

Tang Yi loves every bit of Shao Fei, loves his cute little antics, his mood swings, his rosy cheeks, his tiny ears, that _one_ curl that always seems to be sticking out. Tang Yi loves Shao Fei in all of his moods and at all times of the day. But he loves _this_ Shao Fei the most, the fast asleep _unguarded_ Shao Fei in the mornings; the gentleness of the morning sun softening the lines on his face, fast asleep in Tang Yi's arms, their legs tangled together.

"You're staring." Shao Feo mumbles, a soft smile blooming on his face, his eyes still closed. 

"I know. I wouldn't dare to sneak up on Officer Meng, would I?" Tang Yi replies. He can feel his own cheeks hurting from how big he's smiling.

Shao Fei cracks open his eyes at that, looking up at Tang Yi through his lashes with so much tenderness that Tang Yi feels an _ache_ deep in his chest. Shao Fei drags himself closer to his lover, burying his head in Tang Yi's chest and Tang Yi is _so_ in love, he is so _full of love._

"You don't get to leave me for two weeks to return home to look _this_ soft early in the morning and watch me sleep. It's unfair." Shao Fei whispers against his skin.

"What can I do to make it fair to you then, _xīngān_?" Tang Yi whispers back, too afraid to raise his voice and break their moment.

"You're not allowed to ever leave me for that long again." Shao Fei replies, looking up at him.

Tang Yi finds himself mumbling in agreement. He's never going a day without starting his day without a sleep dazed Shao Fei in his arms ever again. 

"Sleep now. We have the whole day to ourselves." He whispers into Shao Fei's hair as he kisses his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> xīngān is a term of endearment that means "my heart and soul." it's so shao fei and tang yi, it instantly made me think of them!  
> anyways, this was really short. i might turn this into a ficlet series with different scenarios maybe? let me know what y'all think in the comments!


End file.
